


Новая вясна

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema





	Новая вясна

— Яшчэ ўчора йшоў снег, а сёння ў паветры чуецца вясна… — Феран усміхнуўся, прыплюшчыў вочы, падстаўляючы твар лёгкаму ветрыку, і глыбока ўдыхнуў.

— Зіма развіталася ўчора, — Мелудзір з цёплай усмешкай паглядзеў на каханага. — Цяпер не хутка вернецца.

— Шкадуеш? — кінуў пільны позірк Феран, расплюшчыўшы вочы. — Ты ж любіш зіму.

— Не, — паматаў галавой Мелудзір, — не шкадую. На ўсё свой час. З вясной пачнецца новы год, новае кола жыцця. Ужо хутка на нашай палянцы з’явяцца першыя пралескі…

— Блакітныя-блакітныя… — задаволена ўздыхнуў Феран. — Але ж зіма магла б затрымацца яшчэ на колькі дзён.

Мелудзір пільна паглядзеў на яго, і ў вачах яго выбліснула хітрая ўсмешка:

— Наклічаш зараз — і вернецца.

— Не, не трэба ўжо, — засмяяўся Феран. — Хай ідзе вясна і пачынаецца новы год. Згодны?

— Хай ідзе, — кіўнуў Мелудзір. — Ты ж любіш вясну. А я — цябе.

 

_27.02.2017_


End file.
